


Desires

by Potato_bun



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Cheating, F/M, Masturbation, Sex, Smut, Tags Are Hard, help me tag, promiscuous characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:48:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26268988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Potato_bun/pseuds/Potato_bun
Summary: "Miran.. are you well?" Javed asks, extending his hand and his voice went straight to her core. Same gruff voice as Joseph. It wasn't something she was expecting but she got herself together and shook his hand. She had met him before on her wedding day but never after as he took care of their overseas business.
Relationships: Recently widowed/her brother-in-law





	Desires

**Author's Note:**

> My first work. I don't know if it's good enough but feel free to give me your thoughts but please be kind. :)
> 
> Also please help me with the tags.. I have no idea what to tag! 
> 
> Also it's not proofread. So if anyone is interested please leave a comment. :) Thank you!

Miran had married young. She always had her priorities straight. Born and brought up in an upper middle class family, she was known for her looks. Not just her face but her body too. She knew from an younger age how she attracted the attention of men around her, sometimes more than twice her age. She loved being the centre of attention when she got to visit some elite parties, once she turned adult. But she was smart. As much as she loved the attention, she knew that none of those men were good enough for her. She had better plans for herself than being tagged as a gold digger. So she patiently waited and finished her studies from a good college and made moves to go to a law school. She made a name for herself, as a good girl and it wasn't anything shocking when her parents began to receive courtship proposals for her from the elite families of their city. Joseph Brickdale, was the heir of one of the largest conglomerates of her country and as much as her parents hesitated due to their age gap, Miran had said yes. 

Miran could feel Joseph wasn't in much hurry. Of course with the amount of women ready to spread their legs and mouth for even a tiny association with him, he would never be. It didn't take her long enough to figure out his promiscuous ways, but the Brickdales were a very conservative family and she knew she'd have more than enough money to indulge herself anyway once they got married. She even decided by herself to not confront Joseph and let him have his fun.

  
  


"You look stunning.." Joseph had commented with his deep gruff voice as he saw he saw her in her reception gown, lust evident in his eyes as Miran had patted herself in her back to pick that dress that did a little to hide her assets. Of course her mother-in-law wasn't happy but Miran didn't marry her, did she..

Later in the evening, Joseph ravished her body like a beast in heat. He was a remarkable man, tall, strong body and hung. But what set him off was Miran still being intact. Her virginity. Miran was correct. All men are the same. No matter your social or financial status, all they wanted was a tight young pussy.

He also promised to let her have a good position in their corporate law department once she finished her degree and Miran was on the moon and let her husband fuck her ass that night. There was no intimacy between them and neither complained. They both were happy in their raunchy, lascivious, fatuous relationship.

But the bliss was short lived. Miran's life came crashing down one night, around 8 months of their wedding. She could feel the heavy rain beating down and a sense of uncomfort. She wasn't the type to call and inquire the whereabouts of her husband but that night she could feel his absence. Maybe her cold, calculative heart was finally opening up to someone. Joseph wasn't a bad person. He treated her well and provided more than enough.. And Miran came to the conclusion that maybe it won't be the end of the world to give him a place in her heart. Feeling giddy, she decided to make her more presentable for him that night. She went into her closet and picked up the red babydoll encrusted with Swarovski crystal that Joseph had gifted her. The babydoll did a poor job hiding her enormous breasts and Joseph loved it for that. Satisfied with herself, she began on her make-up but was disturbed by the incessant ringing of the door bell. They had a separate wing for themselves in the mansion and Joseph would never ring it. Irritated by the visitor late at night, she picked her robe, made herself decent and went to the door, to find her mother in law in peril.

"Joseph… he.. accident.." and that changed her life forever.

He couldn't survive. And it was an accident no less. Miran had to let go of him, after the best doctors of the country saw no hope. She didn't want to. Not because of her love or commitment for her husband but the fear of her own life after him. Brickdale being the conservative family it was, weren't kind to their widows. As they believed, the control over her life, which had belonged to Joseph till then (although her husband gave her more than enough freedom), no was in the hand of her mother-in-law, the matriarch. 

Miran was stripped from her law school and also her part of the mansion. Now she lived on her mother-in-laws' part. She was a mourning widow and her mother in law had advised her to burn all her desires and hope along with her material possessions while she was a married woman and live a life of celibacy and religion. 

Miran agreed because she didn't want to be stripped off of her wealth as well. As much as she claimed of no love, Joseph had indeed made provisions for her after him. She couldn't understand why but it was something elites did. As much money they had, there was more greed, and Joseph knew the worst that could come upon Miran after him. 

Eventually after a month or two, her mother-in-laws' grip loosened as she saw how pliant she was being. And Miran didn't abuse her freedom right away, not because she couldn't, but because she didn't want to. She missed Joseph every night. His warmth, his hands on her body, him filling her. Her body didn't let her forget about her pleasures and she was indeed too young to live a life devoid of pleasure. 

Sometimes at night, she would go to some websites with a pillow in between her legs and hump it until she came, other nights, she would reminisce and pushed her fingers in between her folds. She would try, sometimes with more than two.. and search for the spot, that Joseph would always find. Sometimes she would right away while on other nights, she would tease herself a little longer..

Her body didn't change. Her voluptuous figure still gathered attention, now from the housekeepers and other house staff, that couldn't even look her in her eyes when her husband was alive. She should be disgusted but she wasn't. She liked the attention. One night after dinner, dressed in her night suit, walked to the kitchen to grab some snacks. There were some workers and she could feel their eyes on her body as she moved around the kitchen. And that aroused her to no end. She came back and touched herself thinking if they'll touch themselves or fuck their wives thinking about her. She wanted to know, she wanted to feel. But it was too much of a risk. She finished twice with her fingers.. and when she got tired she pushed a hard pillow and kept it pressed up in her soaked wet panties.

  
  


It was a corporate meeting, she was invited to, along with her mother-in-law, two months after the accident. She would have celebrated her anniversary soon if not for her cruel fate. She sat in her designated spot, as powerful men bustled around the room. Her eyes lingered on each of them, thinking if they had a wife, a family or someone to fuck, if not.. would they be interested in fucking her. Her thoughts went wild and was jolted back to the present as she could feel herself getting wet in her folds. He squirmed on the seat and tried to divert her attention to something else. More notably, her brother-in-law, Javed, who had just arrived and came over to greet them.

"Miran.. are you well?" Javed asks, extending his hand and his voice went straight to her core. Same gruff voice as Joseph. It wasn't something she was expecting but she got herself together and shook his hand. She had met him before on her wedding day but never after as he took care of their overseas business.

"I am.. thank you for your concern.." she found her voice but it didn't help as his eyes lingered on her more than what was deemed appropriate. One might think she was hallucinating, but the way her mother-in-law cleared her throat, glaring at her son, she needed no other confirmation. She didn't want to create anything awkward at a board meeting so she excused herself to the washroom.

She sighed straightening herself in front of the mirror. Her mother-in-law has dressed her in a silk shirt, completely buttoned up and a midi skirt, with the lightest of makeup that didn't do anything to enhance her beauty at all. She looked so pale and dull. Her eyes almost teared up and as she wiped it out, she saw something. Her shirt, as much of it was buttoned up, it couldn't hide her puffy nipples. They must have perked up sometime in the office while she was leering those men. She snorted out a small laugh, her mother-in-law would definitely lose her mind. But what could she do about it. She just made herself presentable again and walked back to the conference hall.

It was decided that Javed would take after Joseph as the heir and apparently move to their mansion. Miran almost braced herself to be moved to some obscure old sleepy town out of Javed's sight but that never came up. Maybe because the board didn't consider her as a threat, she had no connection, neither had she managed to get a child in her womb, so she was as good as a table lamp at the mansion. Just something at the corner, forgotten about, but taking up a minimal space. It was something her mother-in-law managed to get into her ears as they travelled back.

  
  


That was the only night she cried missing Joseph. She cursed him out for leaving her alone in this cruel world. At one point she even had a thought about moving back with her parents, but that won't help anyone. So she just cried her heart out into the silent night.

  
  
  
  
  


Things were livelier now with Javed in the mansion. He didn't talk too much but it was better than only the sighs and curses of her mother-in-law. 

"Would you join back this semester Miran?" Javed asks out of the blue on their breakfast table.

"Excuse me.." Her mother-in-law interrupted before she could answer.

"Her law school ma..!"

"She is a widow Javed.. there is no need of such frivolous thing in her life anymore.." 

Miran would lie if she says that didn't stung her.

"Ma.. it's a law degree and there is nothing frivolous about it.. also what do you expect her to do? Sit and mop around the rest of her life.?"

Miran bit her lower lip because isn't that her life now. She is just twenty three and the idea of such monotony scared her to no end.

"Javed.. we as the Brickdale family have some traditions and customs.. I can't in my right mind let a widow…"

"Ma..!" Javed cut her off. "Her name is Miran.." His voice softened a little. "Also.. it's not the 18th century anymore if you remember..."

"I don't understand what you mean by that. Miran is grieving. Let her.."

"Yes.. she is grieving I understand.. but we just can't shun her forever.. sooner or later she would have to go back to her normal life.. if she has trouble doing that, we could get her help to process her grief but you can't force her to be in this state forever.. I can't in my right mind let it happen.."

"I as the matriarch have decided on her fate Javed.. you need not worry about stuff like this."

"Ma..! What the hell is wrong with you?" Javed almost blasts out… "she is her own person ma! A human being.. you just can't force.."

"Javed.. it's okay.." Miran whimpers out.

"No.. it's not… also ma.. what do you think the press would be kind to your archaic beliefs.. they would chew us down.. and trust me.. it won't be good on the stocks. The wealth and prosperity that you take so much pride in won't survive if this blows out in our face.. so pick your stance wisely.."

Miran knows nothing would change even if she made any controversial statement. Maybe the stocks would fall for a few days but they'll rise back up in no time.. only thing that could come out was that she would get emancipated from this family. But she felt thankful enough to Javed. He was a good man.

"Fine.. I'll let her continue her studies but nothing more.. I don't want her.."

"Ma..! It's her life.. let's not decide for her.. shall we..?" 

There was an underline of threat in Javed's voice that Miran didn't miss. Neither did her mother-in-law because she soon shut her mouth and excused herself from the breakfast.

Javed sent a small smile towards her and she reciprocated. 

"Miran.. tell me if you need anything.."

And with that he left the breakfast table too leaving Miran alone with her thoughts.

  
  
  
  



End file.
